herofandomcom-20200223-history
Caulifla
Caulifla (カリフラ. Karifura) is a saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso (former captain of the Sadal Defense Force) and was the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a fairly tall girl of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and dark grey bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. During her meeting with Goku and Vegeta at the Tournament of Power, she is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them, and says that she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes, and Goku notes that she is just like him in that sense. Caulifla also has somewhat of a cocky attitude and displayed this when she saw Goku and Vegeta become shocked at the overwhelming power of the Universe 11 warriors by saying Universe 7's warriors were nothing to worry about if they're afraid of such such wimps. This opinion changes after she witnesses them using Super Saiyan Blue, a form she had never seen before which caught her immediate interest. While she questioned Goku about it, she referred to him as an old man, showing disrespect to him. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she unintentionally ignored Kale. Super Saiyan Transformations Super Saiyan Caulifla attains this form during her lesson with Cabba. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Caulifla is able to maintain the form after only two attempts. Because she obtained this form without emotional build-up, it is likely that she does not suffer from any strain mentally or physical from using this form and as such can access its full power for long durations. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form. Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Caulifla first demonstrates this form while challenging Goku to a fight in the Tournament of Power. In this form, Caulifla's hair remains the same as a Super Saiyan, but she grows taller and her body becomes more muscular. Caulifla grows far more powerful, she is severely slowing down due to sacrificing her speed for power. When Goku easily defeats her, he informs her about the drawbacks of the form, thus reverting back to regular Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla attains this transformation shortly after achieving Super Saiyan for the first time, during her battle against Kale in an attempt to reflect the latter's energy blast. Similar to her first form, Caulifla apparently obtained this form instinctively. In this form, her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders much like Gohan's in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a child against Cell, and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. At the Tournament of Power, it is confirmed by her that she achieved this form after seeing Goku transformed. While fighting Goku, Caulifla tells him that she has been unable to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 by her own free will after initially doing so spontaneously, but is soon able to do so with Goku's assistance. Goku suggests that Caulifla should concentrate on mastering her Super Saiyan 2 form before going any higher. Trivia * Caulifla is the second strongest saiyan of Universe 6 (behind her best friend, Kale). * Caulifla is very similar to Goku: They both have very big appetites and have a massive love for fighting and getting stronger. They also have the same dream of becoming the best fighter of their universes and more. Gallery Caulif.png|Caulifla interested in getting stronger Caulifla_3.jpg fEsgMRUr.png|She has Uo88nJkr.png|A sexy body 4hEXMTHr.png|Caulifla with her friends, Cabba and Kale. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-92-000094-Caulifla-Super-Saiyan.jpg|Caulifla after becoming an super saiyan. EpwnLxU.jpg|Caulifla's character sheet. caulifla_ssj2_by_orochidaime-dbf8duj.png|Caulifla in her Super Saiyan 2 form. Caulifla Preview 92.png|Caulifla awestruck Kale-Caulifla-Tournoi-du-Pouvoir.jpg|Caulifla with Team Universe 6. ep100_Screenshot_0208.jpg|Caulifla very furious and angry. Kale-caulifla.jpg|Caulifla giving Kale advice after saving her. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-100-63-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla in her Ultra Super Saiyan form. Caulifla_muscle_12.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Caulifla defeated by Goku ep100_Screenshot_0324.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Caulifla trying to get back up. ep100_Screenshot_0349.jpg|Caulifla is amazed by Goku's power. Goku-vs-Caulifla-Super-Saiyan-2-1.jpg|Caulifla vs. Goku Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-100-176-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla and Hit talking caulifla_ssj2_by_saodvd-dbhp7fi.png|Caulifla in Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-101-3-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla worried for Kale's safety. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-101-22-Kale-Caulifla.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-101-85-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla witnessing Kale's new transformation. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-101-89-Kale.jpg|Caulifla proud of Kale's new self-confidence and control of her new form. ep101_Screenshot_0637.jpg|Caulifla carrying an unconscious Kale to safety and showing gratitude to Goku. ep104_Screenshot_0337.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-109-110-27.jpg|Caulifla and Kale sensing Jiren's incredible power. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-112-71.jpg|Caulifla suggesting on helping Hit tumblr_oy7izpmkIY1uuj1vto1_540.gif|Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) asking Goku for a fight. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00010-Caulifla.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00048-Goku-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla having trouble of fighting Goku. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00092-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla proud of having Goku as a worthy opponent. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00106-Goku-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla punches Goku in the face Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00107-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla inviting Kale to join the fight Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00120-Goku-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla and Kale fight Goku together. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-113-00161-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla shocked at seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation for the first time. Kale_muscle_18.jpg|Caulifla tells Kale that she is the bestest friend she ever had. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-114-0046-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla holding hands with Kale (True Legendary Super Saiyan) Kale_muscle_25.jpg Kale_muscle_48.jpg|Caulifla encourages Kale to be careful. Kale_muscle_67.jpg Caulifla_02.png|Caulifla prepares to attack Frieza to avenge Cabba. Kale_muscle_68.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-116-00157.jpg|Caulifla and Kale defeated Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-116-00158.jpg|Caulifla vowing for a rematch after the tournament. Screenshot 2017-12-15-15-49-56.png|Caulifla, Kale and others Universe 6 comrads's death Caulifla_manga.png|Caulifla in the manga Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:In Love Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Manga Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Ingenue Category:One-Man Army